Revelation Games
by FairyLucyka
Summary: Hunger Games. The games that changed my parents' life. Now, that game was happened to me. What should I do ? Run away or face it ? A side story from Katniss and Peeta's daughter (my OC) point of view. Chapter 1. RnR ?


My first fanfic on this fandom. And my first fanfic for English one.

Sorry for some grammatical errors, I still learning it.

Enjoy reading :D

* * *

The Hunger Games. That word change me. Change my life, my family, even my perspective of life itself.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Revelation Games**

**A side story from Katniss and Peeta's daughter POV**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance**

**Warning : Epilogue, bad grammatical**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading **

**.**

**.**

Sunny day on my lovely District 12, and I was ready for school when my Mom called me. "Charrine, we need to talk to you after you off from school, okay?" I just nodded then I left my house to go to the meadow, to meet my friend, Ethan.

Yeah, meadow. The place that my parents called tombs for a war 30 years ago. A war that changed my parent's life. A war between District 13 and Capitol, a story that I'd heard a thousand times. But I still didn't believe with my parents' story, not because I doubted to them, just because I was very hard to understand it well.

War. That word never crossed my mind to be happen. But I must believe that word was happened on my parents' era. I was always taught by my parents, you must ready for war, in every situation.

I made my feet walked fast, because I was late for the appointment with Ethan, and I knew he would be angry to me, if I was late. As expected, when I walked through the meadow, went to the hut inside there, I could see Ethan looked at me with intensely glare.

"Glek-" I must ready for Ethan's yells.

So, I just walked to him, and looked like didn't know about the situation.

"How's your day, Ethan?" I tried to be as usual as before. Tried to be cheerful. "Ehm.. Sorry, I'm late because my Mom has something to tell me. So, well-"

"Understand, Charz. I won't blame on you now," Ethan cut my word and just walking by on me. I was just smiling. Ethan always understood my condition, and especially he understood me well. He knew that I wouldn't lie to him.

"Come on. If we don't go now, we'll be late." Ethan yelled to me. I nodded and followed his step on behind.

A place that we called school, just an artistic-modern building that covered with full of glass on the outside and had three floors inside. A new-one building that was built 20 years ago, after the Big War.

Ethan and I walked into the building and quickly went to our first class, Statistic. Silently we just walked into our class and sat down together.

Didn't take a long time to wait the Statistic teacher to enter the class and started the class. During the class, either Ethan nor me talked each other. Just hearing the matery on the white board.

After the class, I went out the room, but my step stopped when Ethan called me. "Charz, don't forget about your promise." I nodded, "Of course."

The day on school was gone fast. The class ended, and I was hurry to see Ethan. Steps fast. When I out from the building, I could see Ethan stand under the trees with the coolest pose. Oh Gosh, how you could create a very perfect person on this era. Handsome, cool, kind, brave, smart, that were the word that could described Ethan Hollander.

"Hey, waiting me ?" I said when I was nearby with him.

"Don't ask that, you know the answer, charz." He replied without looked at me. I just smiled. Ethan was cool but on the other hand he was so scary.

"Well, wanna go now?" I asked him. He glared at me, and walked first, left me behind. "Waiting me, Ethan."

And so on, we went to central park and had a nice day together. To fulfill my promises to Ethan, that I would treat him. So here we are, the central park, the most common place to go when you wanted something to refresh your mind.

"What do you want to eat ?" Ethan asked me. I looked at him and thought it over. What kind of food did I want to eat ? I didn't know.

"Have an idea?" I asked him back.

His eyebrows raised up. "How about Lambchop steak with stew ?"

I nodded. "Great idea. Now, come on." I walked quickly go to the stand and Ethan, he walked behind me silently.

"Two lambchop please," I said it to the seller. She just nodded and prepared it. Not took long time for the lambchop were served to us. They were look delicious. My saliva tried to go out from my mouth.

"Okay, dig in it now." I murmured.

After the meal, I paid the bill, and went back to my table. Ethan just sat down quietly, looked at me intensively, then threw his sight away from me after that.

"What's wrong ?" I asked him when I reached the table.

"Nothing." He sighed. "Well.. Don't you have another appointment today ?" he started.

Appointment ? What appointment ? My brain tried to find that out, and suddenly I remembered. "Mom !"

Ethan just nodded, then stood from his chair, pulled my arm and took me home. On my way home, I just thought what kind of thing that Mom and Dad wanted to talk. When we already near with my home, Ethan stopped and pushed me. "Go now. Don't make your mother to wait too long, Charz."

I looked on him. Nodded and walked onto my house.

I opened the door, and took off my shoes. "I'm home." Suddenly my Mom appeared from the living room and looked at me.

"I'm waiting you, Charrine," she said.

"Ah.. Sorry, Mom. I have a promise with Ethan first." I smiled to her.

"Right. Now, go to the dining room, there's something that we need to talk with you." Mom turned around and walked to dining room. I followed her behind.

On the dining room, there were just Dad who still busy with baked some bread and my little brother, Kenneth who stood in front of the oven.

"Well, you are late, Charrine," Dad said without looked at me, "The bread was already baked on the oven." Kenneth just nodded.

"Yeah, Dad. Sorry, I have another appointment first." I replied.

Dad turned his body back, and walked to the chair. Sat down, same activities was done by my Mom. I followed them to sat down, either Kenneth.

"Well, we must tell you for the point now." Dad started the conversation.

I just listened to him.

"You know that we were the victor of The Hunger Games 30 years ago, don't you ?"

Kenneth and I nodded together. We knew that very well, because their history was a very popular story to the whole District 12.

"And now, there's something that we must to do as the victor."

My heart started to trembled. What will they say after this ?

"The President need our help for the country's sake. So..." I swallowed when he continued his word.

"We decided to move to Capitol." My heart stopped beating for a while. _**Deg**_. "With two of you, of course."

And time seemed to stop that instant.

* * *

So, how is it ? :D

Please give some review, so I can know if this fanfic can be continue or not :D

Thanks :D

Love, Fai-chii


End file.
